1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioning and, more particularly, to a cushion presenter system.
2. Related Art
Typical seats for motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, tractors, boats, riding lawn mowers and other similar vehicles are designed for basic functions and appearance. Third party aftermarket suppliers provide aftermarket seats that add extra padding support in a fixed position profile.
These aftermarket seats can require a custom fit for each driver, have the added expense of installing a custom seat as an aftermarket accessory, and can be associated with a change in profile that can change the appearance of the vehicle. Presently, custom seating does not fit multiple drivers that have different statures.